Fighter
: +2 : +2 : +1 : +1 : +0 : +0 :+0 aaa }} This feat confers a permanent +3 bonus to maximum hit points. Remember to adjust wounding levels accordingly! }} A character with this feat gains 5ft more movement when using a standard action to sprint. This bonus applies for every standard action used to sprint. As this feat only applies to sprinting movement, it does not increase base speed. }} This feat provides a +2 attack bonus to an attack made after a standard action was used to sprint. This bonus is even applicable if the character has not yet moved the additional spaces afforded by sprinting. }} This feat provides a +2 attack bonus and a +2 evasion bonus until the end of the character's next round any time he or she ends his or her turn without consuming a standard action of any sort. These bonuses only apply when in combat against at least one opponent and require the character to spend time analyzing opponents. As such, this feat may not be already activated when an encounter begins, unless the character has at least a single round to perform no standard actions to prepare. }} This feat confers a permanent +4 bonus to initiative. }} This feat raises the critical rate of a chosen weapon type by one. A weapon that once rolled a critical hit on a 20 now rolls critical hits on a 19/20, one that rolled critical hits on a 19/20 now rolls critical hits on an 18/19/20, and so forth. Chosen weapon type must be a specific weapon archetype, such as 'shortswords' or 'maces' and must be selected at the time the feat is taken. This weapon type cannot be re-selected. }} A character with this feat may make two exploit attacks in a single round, rather than the single exploit attack normally afforded. These two exploit attacks may even be against the same target, but each require their own unique provoking opportunity to do so. }} aaa }} aaa }} When initiating an attack, a character with this feat may declare it a 'power attack' and take a -4 attack penalty for a +2 damage bonus, should the attack succeed. The declaration must be made before attack is rolled. This benefit is done per-attack and does not apply to any other attacks this round unless declared again. }} When a character with this feat reduces a target to zero hp or fewer with a melee weapon, he or she may make another free attack with the same weapon against a different opponent within the weapon's reach. No declared abilities may be used on this bonus attack (such as 'power attack') regardless of the properties of the first attack, and this feat does not allow a character to strike any given target twice in a single action. This feat may even activate multiple times in a single round, allowing a character to continue attacking until he or she runs out of targets, misses with an attack, or fails to reduce a target to zero or fewer hit points. }} aaa }} aaa }} aaa }}